Don't Hold Your Breath
by depthofeyes
Summary: In which, Al is a prat, Rose is oblivious, and Scorpius is in love. The end. Errythin' belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot.
1. Chptr 1: A Very Important Person Is Born

The Scorpion and the Rose

_Summary_

Scorpions and Roses were not a usual combination. In fact, most people thought that the Scorpion would crush the Rose. But who would have thought that the sweet, beautiful rose would have more than a few thorns?

_Chapter 1_

_A Very Important Person Is Born_

October 26, 2006

"Astoria, dear, you did a wonderful job," Healer Swatson smiled down at her flushed patient.

"Thank you, but where is my daughter?" Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass looked determinedly at her husband, Draco Malfoy, and trusted Healer.

The two shared a nervous glance.

Astoria had always had an impressive imagination, and when she saw this, she started thinking way out of proportion.

"No! No! The baby has been kidnapped? Then where are the Aurors? Draco Lucius Malfoy, I swear, if something happens to her-"

"Astoria, nothing has happened to the baby. But, well, you see…" Draco stumbled upon his words.

"Malfoy…" Astoria said threateningly, already reaching for her wand.

"Please remember that that is also your last name. Anyways, the problem is that well, your 'daughter' is more of a-"

"Bloody hell! I've given birth to a He-She!" Astoria bellowed.

"No! Astoria, we have a son!" Draco said, looking a little disgusted. "He-She, my ass."

Astoria blinked. Then she started laughing.

Draco looked at her, insulted. "What is she doing?"  
>Healer Swatson snickered. "I believe that it is called, 'cracking up'."<p>

Astoria giggled. "I-can't-believe-that you were-SCARED-to tell me!" She snorted.

Draco stared at her. "Me? Scared? Of you? Oh, no way. I mean, look at you! You're all, frail, and brittle.' He stopped at the look she was giving him. 'I meant gorgeous, and amazing."

His wife rolled her eyes and ignored him. She turned to Healer Swatson. "So. Where exactly is my son? Could I see him please?"

The Healer smiled, and nodded her head. "Of course. I'll go get him," and she left.

This left the awkward couple looking at everything other than each other.

"So-" Astoria began, but she was interrupted by a pair of lips. She smiled against them and succumbed to her husband. The pair was in obvious bliss. It was just a gentle kiss, but one could just see how much love there was between the two.

"Ahem." The two instantly jerked away from each other and looked sheepishly at the Healer.

She rolled her eyes at the pair. "Here." She handed Astoria the baby, and left the family.

"Oh, Draco," Astoria spoke, her voice filled with adoration. "He's perfect."

Surprisingly, Draco didn't respond snottily. "He is," he murmured.

Their son had a wisp of blonde hair similar to Draco's, and when he opened his eyes, they were his father's. But something about his facial features resembled Astoria's- the bone structure? There was no doubt that this was their child.

"Erm…We're not going to name him Cassiopeia are we?" Draco asked.

"Of course not! My son will not have a girl's name,' Astoria replied. 'Hm. How about…Helios?"

She was met by a blank stare.

"I guess not. How about Hernando?" She smiled sheepishly.

Draco shook his head.

"Hyperion?" she offered.

At this, Draco paused. "What is with you and the letter H? But I like that name."

Astoria awarded him with a blinding smile. "Same here. But I don't love it. So that shall be his middle name. You know…"

"What?"

"I was going to suggest Harry," she said this slyly.

Draco stared at her.

"Kidding?"

Stare.

"I love you?"

Blink.

"Fine then. Harry is his name. Harry Hyperion Malfoy. I like it. It has a ring to it."

"NO!"

"Kidding."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Scorpions."

"What?"

"Scorpius!"

"Draco."

"No, look here. He is a Scorpio, so we will name his Scorpius." Draco looked around imperiously.

"…Okay."

"Wait, what?"  
>"I said okay. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Catchy."<p>

"I know."

"Don't brag, Draco."

"Okay, Astoria."

"Ahem." Healer Swatson grinned at the three.

"Hey there, Healer Swatson! Guess what we named Scorpius!"

"I'm assuming his name is Scorpius," she grinned wryly at the excited father.

"How'd you know-oh, wait," Draco thought back. "Ohhh, I see. Anyways his full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Lovely."


	2. Chptr 2: An Even More Important Naming

_Chapter 2_

_Even More Important Person Is Born_

December 29, 2006

"She's so pretty!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is what, the eighth time you've said that?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's tactics.

"I get to be excited! She's my first child! And besides, she looks just like you!" Ron was almost squealing with delight.

Hermione gave him a strange look. "Are you kidding me? She has your hair _and _your eyes."

Ron shook his head. "But she has your high forehead, and your tiny nose. And she doesn't have freckles! Must be the first Weasley to not have freckles."

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, except for Victoire."

"Riiiight…" a look of shame crept into Ron's blue eyes, but he soon averted them to a small tiny little face.

"If she's lucky, she won't inherit my awful teeth," Hermione mused.

"Yeah, but she's already lucky. She has your cheeks." Ron knelt down beside his daughters crib. He was very proud of that crib, he had built it by hand like a Muggle. Of course, he would have used magic if Hermione hadn't stopped him, but still.

"My…" Hermione stared.

"Cheeks. Just like yours. Small and rosy. Hey there, Rosy-Cheeks," Ron used a baby voice to talk to her.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Rosie!"

Ron grinned. "Rose Ginevra Weasley. Perfect."

Hermione smiled cheekily back at her husband. "Mind flooing over to Saint Mungo's and telling them that we finally agreed on a name?"

"Why can't you?" Ron was very tired of doing things for his pregnant wife. "You're not exactly pregnant anymore, in case you haven't noticed."

Hermione smirked. "I have noticed. But obviously _you _haven't noticed that our daughter is hungry. But if you want to-"

"No! No, it's fine! Seriously, I _want _to go to Saint Mungo's! And I've been meaning to go and check on Professor Lockhart!" Ron quickly backed away.

"Oh, really? You want to check on Lockhart?" Hermione stepped forward.

"Yes!"

"Fine then."

"Righty-oh."

"You'll be going, then?"

"Oh! Yeah, well, see you then," Ron said as he headed towards the fireplace. "Wait." He turned around and planted a small kiss on his wife's cheek, and a similar one on his daughter's.

"Good-bye, Ronald."

"See you later, Hermione." And he disappeared in the flames.

Hermione looked over at the crib. "Funny how, if he had been watching, he would have realized that I already fed you, huh?"

Rose giggled and clapped.

**AN: Sorry that this was so short. I couldn't really think of anything at the time.**

**But anyways, I need help! Does anyone have any idea on who I should make Albus Severus Potter's girlfriend? Review, and I **_**might **_**set up a poll, so check my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3: What a Witch!

_Chapter 3_

_What a WITCH!_

_Scorpius's POV_

"Scorp!" I obediently looked up. Call me a pansy, but I know better than to anger an already irate Rose Weasley.

"So I'm kissing my mum good-bye when that little bucket of Thestral drool comes up and slaps me! She slapped me, Scorp! I mean, really! She is such a…such a…"

"Witch?" I offered, chuckling at the furious red-head in front of me.

"Yes! A witch! Wait a moment…" She trailed off, thinking about this.

I got up and stretched. Then I- oh so smoothly- put my arm around Rose.

"Don't worry about it, Flower. She's just upset that you were talking to Goyle," I snickered. I still didn't see what all the girls saw in Hector Goyle. I mean, sure, he was the exact _opposite _of his father. Tall and lanky, with blue-black hair, and ice-blue eyes, he was pretty much my only competition at this school. That is, competition for girls.

But anyways. Everyone loves the Blondie.

"I know, but, she said some really mean things," Rose whispered in my ear. She looked so sad, and her blue eyes were so wide, my heart just went out for her. Dang Rose Weasley. She was the only girl in the school that could make me feel sorry for her.

"What did she say?" I mumbled, clumsily pulling her closer to me.

"She said that I should stop leading Goyle on, and just get together with you. Isn't that funny, Scorp, how everyone seems to think we're in love?" She gave a half-hearted laugh.

I just kind of flipped my hair.

"Wouldn't it be funny if-ha, ha- if I loved you?" She was giggling now, and let me tell you. When Rose Weasley giggles, EVERYONE giggles.

Rose could have defeated old Voldy with her giggles. 'AVADA-HEE HEE HEE!'

Yeah right. I would never let Rose get near something so dangerous.

"Ha, ha. Right." I was kind of tight-lipped when it came to this subject, but only because I didn't want her to know my secret.

"HA, HA! What if they- HA HA- thought that we- HEE HEE- would get- HEE HEE- together!" She was laughing hysterically now.

I felt kind of bad. Was it really that hard to believe? I mean, best friends fall in love all the time. Look at Rose's parents.

"Rose, I've got to go," I said, quite moodily. I slipped my arm off her shoulder and stalked away.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to stay upset with her.

I mean, I do love the girl.

_Rose's POV_

"Scorp-wait-up!" Out of breath, I tried to run after my best friend.

But…Well…I'm not the most…Coordinated.

I tripped on my shoe-lace.

"AHHH!" I'm Rose Weasley. I don't do graceful.

I tumbled down the hill and landed with my face in someone's lap.

Wait, what?

"Umm, hello," Hector Goyle looked down at me amusedly.

"Uhhh…." I think that was my response. Something along those lines; I was too busy staring into his eyes. They were so pretty!

"So…Do you do this often?" He was grinning, so I assumed I wasn't in too much trouble.

"Drop into people's laps? No. Trip over something? Yes." There, that was a clever thing to say.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I wanted to ask you something," he looked uncomfortable now.

"What is it?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Would you like to go to Hogesmade with me? I know we have NEWTS and homework, but I'd really like it if-"

"Yes! Definitely! I'll meet you at 7:30!" With that I skipped away.

Can you say, VICTORY?

It had made forget about Scorp and his odd behavior for a full 15 minutes.

**AN: Well, that was fun to write! I hope you guys don't mind me giving Rose a boyfriend, and making Scorpius a little…..angry? But don't worry, they'll get together eventually! I hope you liked it!**

**THERE IS NOW A POLL FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****HELP ME OUT. I NEED ****YOUR ****OPINION **

**I'd like it if you'd review(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Underwear

_Chapter 4_

_Underwear _

_Scorpius's POV_

"WHISPER, WHISPER!" I jumped and spun around.

Of course.

Standing behind me, with his hands on his hips, was the world's biggest idiot. Albus Severus Potter. And he was currently standing in the Great Hall with nothing on, except his underwear. Unfortunately, he is my best friend, aside from Rose.

Argh.

"Hey Scorp. Guess what?" Albus slid into his seat beside me, smiling at the rest of the astounded Gryffindors at our table.

"All of your clothes got stolen?" I offered weakly, knowing already that this would not be the situation.

"Nope."

"You got dared?"

"Yep."

"Al!" I groaned. "McGonagall is going to kill you."

"No she won't." Al helped himself to a slice of toast-from my plate.

"Oh, yes she will." We both spun around (why was I spinning around all the time?) and saw McGonagall standing behind us, with her hands on her hips, and fire coming out of her nostrils (okay, not really, but still, she was mad).

"Minnie! How are you doing?" Al beamed at her, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Potter, what are you wearing?" McGonagall glared at him.

"Oh, just starting a new trend," Al turned around and started munching on some kippers.

And with that, at least five Gryffindor boys came walking into the Great Hall, all sporting nothing but their underwear- Aidan Finnegan, Seth Thomas, Frank Longbottom, Jack and Dave Creevey, Sam Jordan and many more.

_"Merlin," _McGonagall whispered, looking around at the large amount of seventh year Gryffindor boys wearing boxers.

"Ooooh! He's on my underwear, Minnie! Loooook!" Al got up and showed her the small cartoon Merlin on his underwear.

"Potter, just…just, make them go away," McGonagall said.

"Sure thing, Minnie! As long as you…" Al looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Give me the Great Hall for Valerie's birthday in three days. Just for dinner."

I had to give Al credit. He was looking her straight in the eye, and there was a good chance she'd be _forced _to give it to him

"Fine, Mr. Potter. But I want you and these _hooligans _out of here," McGonagall sighed.

Al beamed. "Yes, ma'am!"

I watched as he strutted out of the Great Hall, soon followed by his group of "hooligans".

Someone sat next to me.

It was Rose.

"Scorp-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Rose. I need to tell you something," I had no clue why I was doing this. But I figured, it's time to tell her that I loved her. We're in our seventh year, after all.

"Yeah? Me too. But I'm going to go first."

"Okay."

"I'm going out with Hector," she said.

I choked. "Goyle?" I whispered.

"Yeah!"

"Oh."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"You shouldn't trust him. He's a Slytherin."

"Hector?"

"Yes. He's had so many girlfriends!"

"And you haven't?"

"He's had more than me!"

"Oh really? How many have you had?"

Uh-oh.

Let's see…..Alice, Lisa, Kat, Drew, Sydney, Amy…too many.

"It doesn't matter how many I've had. What matters is that you don't know if you won't end up like those girls!"

"I'm not like other girls, Scorp."

"But what if he treats you like one? You deserve better than that!" I was standing now, full out yelling at her, even though we were in the Great Hall.

"Scorp! Stop acting like, like you know better than me! Like you're my elder brother or _father! _You are supposed to be my best friend. Obviously, I was wrong. Is it too hard to be _happy_ for me? Seriously!" Rose was…LOUD. She was red in the face, but she was also crying.

Merlin.

"Yeah Rose. It is too hard for me." With that, I turned around and left.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rose's POV<span>_

What was that about? Why did Scorpius care who I dated? Gosh! He was acting like James, or Albus! Or even _worse, _my dad.

Ugh.

"Hey beautiful. What was that about?" I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Hector. Scorpius doesn't approve of…..Us," For some reason, saying that one word, 'us', made me feel…Guilty.

Gah. Stupid Scorp and his manipulating ways.

"Love, don't listen to him. He just hates me," Hector murmured in my ear.

"But why? I mean, Scorp doesn't _hate _anything." It was something I truly admired him for.

"I went out with his 'favorite' girlfriend, and she chose me over him."

"Which one?"

"Amy Marshall."

Oh.

Amy Marshall was my least favorite of all of Scorpius's girlfriends, mostly because they were together for the longest-nearly all of fifth-year. I had to literally beg him to break up with her- every single minute they spent together, they were snogging! Plus Amy also liked dragging him off somewhere, and I was never invited when they went to Hogesmade together. Plus she was everything I _wasn't. _Long blonde hair, whereas I had medium length red hair, flawless skin where I had "Weasley Freckles", green eyes where I had blue, and she had _really _long legs. She was perfect, and I was…bleh.

Long story short, I did NOT like Amy Marshall.

"You went out with Amy?" I asked him innocently.

"Yes. But trust me, all these years, I've been building up the courage to ask _you _out."

AWWWWWW!

"Okay."  
>Stupid blondies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I'm probably not going to be able to upload too many chapters for the next few weeks, because I have some tests coming up :P.<br>But I'm hoping this will make up for it? I love Al. And you'll find out who Valerie is in the next chapter *wink wink*.  
><strong>**What do you think of Hector Goyle? Love him, hate him? Please review!**

**I'm disappointed in the non-reviewers. SHUN THE NON-REVIEWERS!**

**depthofeyes **


	5. Chapter 5: Miss Amy Marshall

_Chapter 5_

_Miss Amy Marshall_

_Scorpius POV_

"Scorp!" I heard a voice call from behind me –Rose's? I just kept walking, not even turning around to acknowledge her. "Scorpius!"

Her footsteps increased –she was running now.

"Scorpius!" She shouted.

"What?" I spun around, fully prepared to yell at Rose.

But Rose wasn't there.

Amy Marshall was.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rose POV<span>_

Snogging.

That's what Hector Goyle liked best. That's what he _was _best at. And boy, did he excel at it.

Unfortunately, that meant that that was what we did the most. He seemed to think that every single moment that we weren't locked together was a waste, and he would gaze longingly at my lips. So having a civil conversation was…Awkward.

However, he was very romantic. Just yesterday, he gave me a rose with a note attached to it:

_My dearest Rose,_

_I feel like my life improved 100% when you fell in my lap. And I think that yours has too. Now that we're together, my world is officially amazing. And it's all thanks to you. So I'd like to repay you tonight, at midnight (because midnight is just more romantic) at the Astronomy Tower. _

_Love from the Bottom of My Heart,_

_Hector_

Well, it was interesting, right? I mean, sure, Scorp would have been a hundred times funnier, but –wait. Why am I thinking about Scorp? I don't think that we have a chance of reconciling. We've had fights before, but this was definitely the worst. Plus…I saw him walking with Amy Marshall last night. He had just given her his coat, and they were laughing at one of his jokes.

And he ignored me.

I was walking with Hector, and we were cuddling, because we both didn't have coats, and it was cold! Then we passed by them, and they were holding hands, and Scorp didn't even look at me! Amy gave me a sympathetic smile, but I didn't want any sympathy from her.

"Rooose?" I heard my name being called.

"Yes, I totally agree," I said, thinking that would get me out of whatever trouble I was in.

Then I took in my surroundings. Whoops.

I was sitting with my cousins, Dominique, Fred, James, Al, Lily, Roxy, and Lucy, and my brother Hugo in the Gryffindor Common Room. And they were all staring at me.

"Rose? Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked me cautiously.

"Ha, ha, you guys are so funny. Of course I'm okay!" I laughed nervously.

James smirked. "Oh yeah, you're definitely okay. I mean, who would answer 'I totally agree' when asked if they had ever seen the house elves outside of the kitchen?"

I shook my head. "Sorry guys…I'm kind of having a bad day."

"Because you're fighting with Scorpius?"

Dang Lily. She knows me the best of all my family, other than my mom, and she knows it.

"Erm…Yeah," I admitted dejectedly.

"Well, then, break up with Goyle and apologize to him, already! Everyone knows that the two of you can't be happy when either one of you have a relationship," George offered to me.

"He seemed to be pretty happy when he was giggling with Amy," I mumbled, tears pricking the back of my eyes.

Dominique moved over to my couch and started rubbing my back.

"Eez eet Amy Marshall?" She said in her French accent, her voice filled with sympathy.

I could only nod my head before burying my face in my hands. "What's happening to me?" I moaned.

"Um. Rosie."

I looked up. Only my father called me that…Or Hugo.

"Rosie, I'm not a girl, so I can't look at this the way you are. I only see it how Scorpius does. Honestly, I hate Goyle. He's a man who-"

"Okay! Okay! Thanks for that Hugo! That makes things so much easier!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around in the air like a crazy person.

"No, listen to me, Rose. I get that you like Goyle, and apparently girls dig that he's a jerk, but you're not an ordinary girl. Everyone knows that you and Scorp are meant to be. Break up with Goyle, and talk to Scorpius, and I guarantee it, Amy Marshall will be out of both of your lives."

Everybody looked shocked at Hugo. He usually doesn't talk, and when he does it's, "Pass the (insert various food item)".

"Um. Okay. I'm kind of freaked out because Hugo just said something that _didn't _involve food, but I get what he's saying. I agree with him, dear Rosie-Posie. Scorp's been a right mess, ever since you two had your fight," Al sang.

And that was Al. Of course, he'd manage to make a joke out of this.

"Al. Go away." THANK MERLIN FOR LILY. "You're being a jerk. But Rose, your brother has the right idea."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. You all hate Hector. But you guys don't realize how _sweet _he is. I mean, look at this note." I pulled the crumpled up note out of my book bag. "See?"

"Rose…Just do what you have to do." And with that, my family left me alone in the Common Room.

I looked around, and saw how everybody was talking amongst themselves. I'm glad they didn't hang on to every single conversation my family had anymore, and were over the fact that we were "famous".

And there he was.

Laying down on a sofa, with his Potions textbook in his lap, glancing around the Common Room, was Scorpius Malfoy. He had dark circles around his eyes, evidence that he hadn't been sleeping well, and his hair was mussed up. He looked gorgeous.

However gorgeous he may have been didn't help the fact that he was staring right at me. Great. Just what I needed. He heard the whole conversation.

But…He didn't look smug, like I expected. He just looked sad, and –angry?

Lovely. Just lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. I've been pretty bad at updating, haven't I? Hehe. (Looks around nervously)<br>Any ways, what did you think of this chapter? I realized that I've been concentrating more on Scorpius then Rose, so I decided to switch it up a bit. Love it? Hate it? Review, it then!**

**Next Chapter, Al throws a party for his girlfriend, and Rose goes to meet Goyle...And things get messy. Duh duh duuuuuh!**

**THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITES. **


	6. Chapter 6: Two Surprises

_Chapter 6_

_Two Surprises_

**AN: Hey guys, thought I'd do my note up here for a change. Hmm. Not much of a difference. Oh well! Anyways, just wanted to make sure you guys knew, Al's party is for his girlfriend, Valerie (See Chapter 1) who is portrayed by IsthisTheRealYou. And Rose is going to meet her boyfriend Hector. I'm trying to make this chapter more humorous then the last. If you likey, please review!**

_Scorpius POV_

Al was an idiot. But he was a lovable idiot. That, I could admit.

He hadn't done much to the Great Hall, just put up a few banners reading "Happy Birthday Valerie!" or "Luv ya, Val!". Somehow, Al managed to make things look classy. And he had removed the three other house tables, so it was only the Gryffindor table. And apparently, there was a 'list'.

Now, a list means there's only a few people that can come to it. So if I wasn't Al's best friend, I'd be worried. Hopefully, Al would remember to invite Amy, or she would get "upset" that I was going and she wasn't.

Oh yeah. Amy. We're going out. Again. I mean, the only reason we broke up was because Rose didn't like her. I actually kind of did. She was pretty, nice, and smart. And she reminded me of Rose. Yeah. I know. I'm a failure.

But whatever.

Anyways, I had an important job. I had to keep McGonagall distracted so she wouldn't get mad at Al, and make him cancel the dinner.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor MCGONAGALL!" I shouted at the Professor's retreating back.

"WHAT, Malfoy, is SO important, that you had to yell at me so loudly for?" she snapped at me.

"I wanted to tell you…" Here I stood acting like a first year, in front of McGonagall. Ah, screw it. "Well, Professor, I wanted to tell you…THAT YOU'RE MY FAVORITE PROFESSOR!" And with that I threw my arms around her waist, then spun around and ran in the opposite direction.

I chanced one look back. She was standing there. With her mouth open. Then I heard her mutter, "I'm much too old for this rubbish" then stomp away.

_Rose POV_

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." I just sat there and watched my best friend (other than Scorp), Valerie Longbottom, pace across the room. She'd been doing this for a few hours now.

"Val-" I started, before getting cut off.

"ROSE! HE WANTS ME TO WEAR SOMETHING PRETTY! WHAT DO I WEAR?" she shrieked at me, waving her hands around like a windmill.

"Obviously, you're brand new red and black dress your older sister sent you," I responded evenly, flicking through a magazine.

"Oh…" she said, before stripping, pulling aforementioned dress off the hanger and stepping into it. "Wellll?" she spun around.

"Val. You. Look. Like. A. Princess! Oh, Albus is going to explode once Dom does your hair!" I was giggling like a little sister admiring an older sister getting ready for a ball. Her dress was strapless, and had a sweetheart neckline, and was totally red, with black stripes on the top half, and a black bow in the middle. It fell down to the ground and puffed out perfectly. Her pale skin looked like it was glowing, and her blonde hair went perfectly with the colors –something I could never pull off with my bright red hair.

Dom stepped in, and smiled at the scene. "Ooh, you var going 'o make Albus eexplode!"

"That's what I said!" I spoke excitedly.

Dom soon started twisting and curling and poking Val's hair with her wand, and was done within ten minutes. Her hair was spiraling down her shoulders in perfect curls.

"Oh," we all sighed together.

"And now for my present," I smiled, and gave her a prettily wrapped little box.

She opened it carefully, and pulled out a small jewelry box, which had two small diamond earrings, and a matching necklace. She gasped. "R-r-Rose!" She hugged me, before putting them on.

Soon, I had on my dress, which was a black dress, also sleeveless, which stopped before my knees. Everyone had agreed that Val would be the only one wearing a color, the rest would all wear black and white. My dress was cute but looked downright plain compared to Val. Perfect.

We started down our stairs and were halfway down the hallway to the Great Hall, when she turned around and gaped at me.

"Shoes!"

I gasped. How on earth could I have forgotten shoes?

"Merlin! What, I, oh my gosh, Val, I am SO sorry! I don't know how this could've happened-" again she cut me off.

"It's okay, Rose. We'll go in barefoot." And with that, my best friend pushed open the doors, and glided into the room.

We both looked around in awe; gone were the house tables, except for Gryffindor's, and the house banners. Instead of those, there was a huge banner that read, "Happy Birthday Valerie!" and another that said, "Luv ya, Val!". It was obvious that Al had made them himself. And the whole hall was lit by candles, and the ceiling was a moonlit sky. It was extremely romantic.

Standing at the head of the table was Al and Scorpius, both wearing black tuxedoes, and looking very handsome. The only difference was that Al had a red tie, whereas Scorp had a black one.

Next thing I knew, Val had run up to Al and flung herself into his arms. Soon enough, they were kissing.

"…Ahem." Scorp tried. No success.

"AHEM." He tried again. Same result. I started giggling, and he caught my eye. He smiled swiftly, before his face hardened, and he looked away from me.

Great.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, STOP SUCKING ON EACH OTHER'S FACE." Lily burst into the room, clutching on to the arm of her long-time boyfriend, Lysander Scamander.

Al and Val (I know…their names rhyme) broke apart and stared at each other.

"Val…You look beautifu-Wait." Al stopped.

We all held our breath and I could tell we were thinking the same thing.

'Albus Severus Potter, do NOT mess this up'.

"Val. You don't have any shoes on."

We all let out our breath, and I started laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with?" Scorp mumbled.

I searched the table for my seat, and found that Valerie and Al were at the head of the table, and I sat on the right of Valerie, and Scorp sat on the left of Al. So I sat across from Scorp. Awkward…

"Hey Al. Thanks so much for my wonderful duty today," Scorp said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah. How'd you do it?' he asked Scorp, grinning crookedly. He turned to Val and me and explained, 'I made him distract McGonagall."

"Well, first I chased her-"

"You chased McGonagall?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I chased her while yelling after her for a few hours. For some reason, she seemed to want to avoid me," he smirked, while Al chuckled.

"Then?" Val asked, seeming to be curious.

"Well, then, I hugged her and told her that she was my favorite professor," we were all openly laughing, the image of Scorp hugging uptight, strict, Professor McGonagall was too much.

"Oh my gosh, Scorp, you would," I smiled, before realizing that I had actually spoke to him, and called him my special nickname.

I looked at him, waiting for his response. He looked at me, and his eyes crinkled awkwardly at the corners, like he was fake smiling. Then he looked down.

I swallowed thickly, before giving my own fake smile. "Well, I have to go meet Hector now," I said, before getting out of my chair.

"Ugh. Why on earth are you going out with that again?" Val asked me.

I just shook my head and walked away. I looked back once, and noticed that Scorp was staring at my back. I just shook it off.

_Scorp POV…Again_

I didn't trust Goyle. That much was easy to understand. So when Rose said she was meeting him at 11:00, I was suspicious. So I excused myself from the table, went up to the dorm that Al and I shared, stole his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map, and set out to find Rose.

"Okay…I solemnly swear I am up to no good." With that, I was set. I headed towards the Astronomy Tower, which is where it showed that Rose and Goyle were.

I finally reached the room they were in and crept in.

"Rose, I just wanted to tell you I love you," I heard Goyle's voice drawl.

"Oh, Hector," Rose sighed back.

Goyle appeared to be waiting for Rose to say she loved him back, but she didn't, and my heart soared with hope that Rose might not love him.

"So…Is that the only reason you called me up here?" Typical Rose, changing the subject when things are awkward.

"No. I thought that tonight…Well I thought that maybe tonight, we could _really _show that we love each other."

I felt my face get red with anger. Was Goyle seriously trying to get in Rose's pants? I was a virgin, and so was Rose. Apparently Goyle wasn't.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Rose asked coldly.

"Come on Rosie. You know what I mean…" I saw him reach for the bottom of her dress. "And it's not like you don't want it. I mean, look at what you're wearing. I can probably see your knickers if you bent over."

"Hector! Stop it! I don't want this, I'm waiting till marriage!" Rose slapped away his hand, but he kept coming.

"Don't be silly, Rose. You know you want this."

Where was Rose's wand? Why wasn't she defending herself properly? Then I saw it, sticking out of the back of Goyle's jeans. That was it.

I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and pointed my wand at Goyle.

"Goyle, I suggest you back away from Rose," I spoke calmly.

Both of them looked shocked at my sudden appearance, but then Rose dove behind me. "Thank you," she murmured in my ear.

Goyle looked at the both of us, panic clear in his eyes. Then he pulled out two wands- Rose's and his- and aimed them at us.

"Wow Rose. Never thought you'd hide from your boyfriend behind _Malfoy_,_" _he spat out my name like it was dirt.

"Yeah, well I never thought my boyfriend would try and _get _me," Rose said coolly. "Actually, you're not really my boyfriend anymore. More like, **ex-**boyfriend."

Goyle looked at her in shock. I used his hesitation as a chance to Disarm him and Stun him wordlessly. I grabbed Rose's wand and tossed it to her, before picking up the Invisibility Cloak and dragging her out.

"Well…That was a surprise," she said before beginning to sob on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: Kindly Refrain from Being You

_Chapter 7 _

_Kindly Refrain from Being You_

**AN: Hey guys. I am sososo sorry I didn't update earlier. To make it up to you, I'll make this long. I think I want to marry Al. I'm such a loser.**

_Scorpius POV_

"What a…a…A JERK! How can someone do that? It's so bad!" I was shouting.

Al was just sitting on his bed flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

"Dude, you've been yelling about this for two weeks. Even Rose isn't this upset about it."

I looked up. "Rose-Rose, is okay?" I stammered.

Al nodded.

"…Oh."

"Yeah. Now stop being an idiot, and go out there. You're girlfriend keeps asking me where you are."

I looked at him blankly. "Girlfriend?"

"Amy!" Al yelled at me.

"Ohh, yes, yes, Amy," I said, ever so wise.

"Yeah, now get your dumbness out of our dorm, and go find her," Al said, before pushing me out, and locking the door.

As I walked through the Common Room, hands in my pockets, I got a lot of 'Hey Scorp!'s. I was surprised to find a lot of people had missed me, and even more shocked when Rose ran right into me, and fell right on her butt.

I lent her a hand. "You alright there Flower?"

"Yeah, thanks," she breathed, smiling at me. Then it kind of turned into a frown. "Listen, will you meet me at the kitchens around 12?"

I chuckled. "Am I getting this right? Prefect Rose Weasley, soon to be Head Girl, is asking me to break the rules?"

"Yes, I am. So can you?" she smiled tentatively. I saw though, her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her beautiful, blue eyes were hurt. That much I could tell.

"Yeah, I can."

"Okay, see you then." And with that, my best friend had disappeared.

I walked outside the Portrait hole, and almost immediately got tackled.

"Scooooorp!" Amy jumped on my back.

If I didn't play Quidditch…

"Hey Amy!" I greeted her.

She slid off my back, and hugged me; it was an awkward hug, she didn't…Fit in my arms, the same way Rose did.

"I missed you," she sighed into my chest. "It feels like you took Rose's break up harder than Rose," she laughed. "But I think that's sweet of you."

"She's my best friend. I owe it to her," I replied, the top of her head brushing against my nose in an annoying fashion.

"Let's go," she giggled, pulling me to a broom cupboard. I wriggled out of her hand. "What's wrong, Scorp?" She had a shocked expression on her face.

"It's not that I don't want to do that, it's just…Let's do something else," I said, nervously rubbing the back of my neck, which was beginning to heat up: something that happened when I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Um. Like what?" Amy asked incredulously, as if there was nothing to do in Hogwarts other than snog. It was beginning to get on Scorp's nerves. In fact, everything about Amy was getting on his nerves. He wasn't seeing any of her good qualities, just the bad ones. In fact, Scorpius was using all his willpower to not say, "Kindly refrain from being you."-

"You know what Amy, I just don't think this is going to work…" Scorp said, ready for the bad reaction. She just shrugged, nodded, and said (quite chirpily!), "Okay!" before walking away.

Scorp shook his head. He didn't get women. He checked his watch: 10:00. He had two hours to do his homework, before meeting Rose.

_Rose POV_

I was reading.

In a way.

My book was upside down.

I was too busy thinking, and my dorm mates knew better than to bother me when I was thinking.

So they let me read my book.

Upside down.

But whatever.

I wasn't thinking about the hero of the book, with his charming smile, and twinkling blue eyes, or the damsel in distress, with her black locks, and lovely lips. I wasn't thinking about anything.

Except for Goyle, dang it!

He was such an arse-wipe! Why did I let myself fall so easily for him, when the signs that he was a creep were so obvious?

"I should have listened to Scorp," I muttered. Speaking of, what time was it?

I checked my watch, accidentally spilling a glass of water in the process. I used my wand to clean it up, before heading out; it was 11:45.

I may be clumsy, but I was a Weasley, and if there was one thing a Weasley can do, it's sneaking around. I managed to make my way to the kitchens without one incident. I'm proud of myself.

I got to the painting of the fruits, and tickled the pear. As it swung into the kitchen of Hogwarts, I breathed in the smell of food.

Then I looked around.

Sitting in a chair, staring reproachfully at a chocolate éclair, was Scorpius Malfoy. His blonde hair was poking out awkwardly at the back, a clear sign that something had gone wrong –he likes to rub the back of his neck.

"Scorp," I spoke.

He smiled vaguely. "Hey Flower. What's up?"

I bit back a smile. I'd never admit it, but I loved it when he called me Flower, it made me feel pretty.

"I just wanted to thank you for—" I was cut off.

"Rose Weasley, if you're about to thank me for saving you from that git, then stop talking! I will _always _protect you. You don't need to _thank _me for it," he spoke angrily.

I nodded. I believed him, I always felt so safe around him, like nothing could go wrong when I was with him. I don't know why I felt that way with him. There was only one other person who could make feel that way, my dad, Ron Weasley. I guess it's because Scorpius is my best friend…

We spent the rest of that night in the kitchen, daring the other to eat weirder and weirder things. I can honestly say, that that was probably the best night ever.


	8. Chapter 8: The Man Has Abs!

_Chapter 8_

_The Man Has Abs!_

**AN: To make up for being bad at posting regularly, I posted this! I hope you like, this is one of my favorite chapters, and you'll see why I love Al so much(:  
>I post fasters with reviewwws(:<strong>

_Scorpius POV_

"Rose, I love you," I told her, her hand held in my own. I looked at her with hope. Her blue eyes blinked once in surprise. Then she smiled.

"I love you, too, Scorpius," she whispered, before putting her hands in my hair and kissing me on the lips. I melted into her body, my hands running through her soft, silky, red, red hair…

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I jolted up, sitting straight up in my bed. I saw Al looking at me, his face slightly angry.

"Yeah Al?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes, then yawning. I should have known it was a dream…

"It's, it's, Val," he stammered, his voice slightly desperate. He sat down on my bed, then put his head in his hands.

Immediately, I was awake. No one could be half asleep when their best friend was in this much pain. Just then Rose walked into our dorm, and I realized that I was only wearing pants…Great.

Rose looked at me, and blushed, her cheeks turning pink. I could only manage something like, "I, um, was sleeping, in my, uh, bed."

What a genius I was.

She just looked at me funnily. "I heard," she whispered, before sitting next to Al, putting her arm around him, and snuggling her head against his neck. Rose Weasley was sitting on my bed!

"Unghh," Al moaned, his face still covered.

"What's up, Flower?" I asked quietly, not wanting to invoke another one of Al's groans.

"Valerie, she um, broke up with Al," Rose said nervously, looking at Albus as if worried he'd break if she spoke the words out loud.

Poor Al.

"Gosh, Al, I'm sorry, man. You shouldn't worry about it, she'll never find a guy great enough to replace you," I said.

Al looked at me, his face filled with desperation.

"Did she mean it? When she told me she loved me? Did she want to hug me? Or did she just do it to make me happy? Was she _really _here?" he asked, looking at me, his green eyes searching my face for answers. Though he'd never show it, Al was pretty darn smart, and I knew that his mind was going a hundred miles an hour right now.

"I-I, well, I don't know Al, but I do know that if there was anything that could be done to save your relationship, you would have done it," I spoke slowly, making sure that every word I said would fit the situation.

"You know Al, I heard James bought a new broom," Rose spoke, looking at me, but speaking to Al. She was slowly smiling, knowing that the idea of looking at a new broom model would make Al happier.

Al's head snapped up.

"What? He got a new model and he didn't even tell me? I'm going down to see him."

And with that, Albus Severus Potter stormed out of our dorm before coming back in, and grabbing his shirt. Rose and I laughed him together…Awkwardly.

Just great.

_Rose POV_

What on earth was my stomach doing? IT was all jittery, like I was nervous, or something. I mean, sure I was alone in Scorp's room, but it was SCORP. I had never felt like this around him before. But then again, I usually didn't hang out with him when he had no shirt on….Merlin.

The man had abs.

I just wanted to snuggle up to his chest, and feel him put his arms around me, and hold me, and keep me safe…What the heck?

"Thank goodness Al's getting out, I was worried the git would be stuck in our dormitory for the rest of our lives," Scorpius said as he laid back down on his pillows –not putting a shirt on!- and rubbing his hands over his eyes.

I took a deep breath, and went and lied down next to him. Or on top of him. So my aim was a little off. Big deal.

The man has abs!

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, completely avoiding eye contact.

In fact, I closed my eyes.

_Scorpius POV_

Holy crap.


	9. Chapter 9: We are Humans

_Chapter 9_

_We Are Humans_

**AN: I am sosososo happy that you guys liked my last chapter! The reviews just about made my day(: Keep it up?**

_Scorpius POV_

"R-r-Rose?" I stammered, my voice about two octaves too high.

"Yes Scorp?" she replied, snuggling closer to my chest.

"What are we?"

"Well Scorpius, we are wizards, but also humans."

"Ha-ha,' I replied sarcastically. 'I meant relationship-wise. Because right now, I don't know about you, but I feel like we're more than friends." I decided that it was time to step up and be a man.

She looked at me. "Of course. We're best friends."

"I mean more than that."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Because, Rose, I like you. A lot." I held my breath, anticipating her reaction.

She looked at me, her mouth half-open, her eyes cross-eyed.

"Uh. Really?"

"Yes, really. And right now, I want to kiss you. But I would never do that unless I knew you wanted me to. So?" I asked, suddenly feeling braver.

Her mouth was all the way open now.

Then she seemed to regain her senses.

"Scorp…" she whispered.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I asked her quietly.

She slowly nodded.

That was all I needed.

_Rose POV_

I loved Scorpius.

That's what it was.

Why I felt so _safe _around him, so _comfortable._

So when he kissed me, I responded.

His lips were gentle on mine, soft, and sweet, and…hesitant?

Then I realized he wasn't sure I wanted him, so I took the initiative. I slowly put my hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss. He gladly responded the same way.

I won't describe the rest of that wonderful, amazing kiss, but let me put it this way –It was love.

He ended the kiss, and rested his chin on top of my head. We stayed like that for a while, lying down on his bed, before I realized I had to tell him.

"Scorp –" I started.

"Rose –" he interrupted.

We laughed gently.

"You go first," I said shyly.

He smiled.

"I love you, Rose Ginevra Weasley."

I fixed his hair, which had gotten tousled.

"And I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

He took my hand and kissed the palm of it.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Whenever you want, Flower."

A couple.

That is what we are.

_Al POV_

I walked down to James' dorm, and found Lily, James, Fred, Roxy, Dominique, Louis, Hugo, and Lucy there.

James smiled at me.

"So little brother, you've come to our family meeting."

I was confused.

"Rose told me you had a new broom."

He snickered.

"That was so that you would come, and she wouldn't. We wanted to ask you for a Rose-Scorpius report. Are they a couple yet?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, and they probably won't be until they become 30."

"Nuh-uh. They are going to get together much sooner than you think," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest. Dominique, Roxy, and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah right," Fred retorted.

"Let's make a bet, then, dear brother," Roxy said, walking up to her twin. It was comical, really, how those two were twins, yet so different. Fred was tall, pale, freckly, and ginger. Roxy was short, dark, and a brunette. Yet their personalities were so similar. I didn't understand them.

"Of course, sweet, innocent, naïve sister," Fred replied.

James jumped up.

"15 Galleons _each _Rose and Scorpius _won't _be a couple before the end of Hogwarts."

Lily smirked (it scared me how Slytherin she could be) and said

"Bring it on, bro. It'll happen before you know it."

"Don't hold your breath," Louis snickered.


	10. Chapter 10: 15 Galleons Later

_Chapter 10_

_15 Galleons Later…_

**AN: Well this is it! This is the last chapter of Don't Hold Your Breath. Hahaha, just kidding.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, you make me smiiiile(:**

_Scorpius POV_

Rose decided we would tell her family today.

So here we are.

Sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Awkward sausage.

"So…You two are a couple now?" Al asked, a confused look on his face as he pointed to first Rose and then me.

Dominique rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, obviously. And do not point, eet eez rude."

James and Fred both jumped up at the same time and groaned.

Lucy and Roxanne got up and started doing a victory dance, while Louis and Hugo stared at them grumpily.

Lily smiled wickedly, and then went to Al and tapped his shoulder.

"So…I believe you owe us 15 Galleons…_Each_?" her smile was as wide as the Fat Lady.

Wait.

"You guys BET on us?" Rose yelled.

"Yeah!" I inputted.

"Who didn't?" James asked.

Ha. Ha. Not funny.

So that was half of Rose's family. Tomorrow was Christmas Break, and we'd be going to the Burrow to announce it.

Yay.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, ignoring Al as he snickered at my "girly-ness".

I wanted to make a good impression on Rose's parents, even though they had already met me one-billion times.

I was wearing a button-down shirt with three-quarter sleeves, black jeans, and a Gryffindor scarf, even though it wasn't that cold. I just figured that the more I showed them I wasn't my father, the better off I'd be. I'd even tried using a charm to turn my hair darker…It turned green. I had quickly changed it back.

At least I didn't have my father's sharp, angular features, and instead had my mum's rounder, _nicer, _features.

Rose had sent her parents a letter yesterday.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Tomorrow we'll be coming to the Burrow, all of us. Even Louis agreed to stop chasing every single girl at Hogwarts and come- _(here she was interrupted as Louis wrote down his own thoughts) _not __**every **__single girl, just the good-looking ones –Oh shut up Louis. Anyways, so I thought I should tell you that I have a boyfriend that I would like for you to meet. You've already met him actually…It's Scorp, Mum, and I love him, and he loves me, so shut up Dad! Mum, please try to get him to meet Scorpius without killing him._

_Lots of Love!_

_Rose_

I had to laugh at her letter. Only Rose could be so blunt.

Her father and mother had both written back.

_ Rose Weasley,_

_ What is wrong with you? First Goyle, now Malfoy? What is this?-Ron shut up. Hi Rose, it's Mum. I didn't know we had got the letter until your Dad had blown a few things up. Anyways, of course I won't let Ron kill Scorpius! Tell him that we are very excited to see him again._

_Love Always._

_Mum AND Dad_

_P.S. Where the bloody hell is Hugo? Why is he letting you date a Malfoy? I am going to- Shut up Ronald. Tell Hugo we say hi._

I didn't know what to think of this letter…

Rose came through the door and sat down on Al, who had been laying on his bed.

"Oof! Rose!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up, Al, I'm not that heavy," she said casually, as if she sat on my best friend's chest regularly. "You ready?" she asked me.

"Sure…" I said, unsurely.

"It'll be fine."

"Yep."

We were trying to comfort each other, but we weren't doing the best job of it.

Al snorted.

"Oh, come off it. You know your mum won't let Uncle Ron do anything to Scorp, and I asked my dad to not let him do anything stupid. And my mum will _definitely _take your side Rose, and my mum can be scary when she's mad." He said this all matter-of-factly, and I couldn't help but be calmed a little.

"Aww, Albus! That's so sweet!" Rose squealed, before getting off of him. He sighed, thankfully, before getting attacked by Rose again, who threw her arms around him.

"Ugh, Rose, gerroff," he mumbled.

"No."

"Stubborn woman."

"Grouchy boy."

"I'm not a boy."

"Sorry, girl."

"Rose! I am a MAN!" Al looked offended.

I couldn't help chuckle. Rose got up and looked at me, examining my outfit.

"Er…You look good?" she offered.

I snorted.

"Good? I look great. You? I might need to make a few adjustments."

I examined her outfit: A pair of loosely fit jeans, and a baggy Weird Sisters shirt with a grey and red striped cardigan on top.

"I'm dressed for comfort!" she objected weakly.

"Yeah, but that's _not _what we're looking for," I told her, taking out my wand. "Hmm…Let's see. How about a pink dress?" I said, smiling mischievously at her, knowing that it would clash with her hair and be too cold.

I waved my wand, and she was wearing a pink sundress, with short sleeves, and a V-neck neckline. She looked at me wearily.

"Just kidding!" I said gleefully. "Let me fix this."

I transfigured her clothes into blue skinny jeans that were ripped ever so fashionably, and a red and white striped sweater.

She blushed, which showed that she liked the outfit.

"I am a genius," I said, pocketing my wand and taking her hand.

Al snickered again.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?"

_Rose POV_

After turning Al's hair blue for insulting my boyfriend, we headed out (sadly Al knew how to turn his hair back –surprising) to the carriages. We were on the train before we knew it, and soon we were at King's Cross.

I gulped.

Standing in the crowd was a mob of red, and in the front I could see my dad, his face sullen.

Then I saw Aunt Ginny standing next to him, casually twirling her wand in what seemed to be a threatening manner, and Mum on his other side, holding his hand. My two uncles, George and Harry were on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Strangely enough, that was comfort.

Us Weasley/Potter kids immediately jumped off the bus, dragging along Scorpius, Lysander, and various other friends, girlfriends, and boyfriends.

I dropped Scorpius's hand and jumped into my mum's arms.

"Rose!" she said, hugging me back.

Hugo came to my father, who high-fived him and said, "Hey squirt."

"Don't call me squirt!" Hugo shouted. Of course.

Then I brought Scorpius forward.

"Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy," I couldn't help but smile as I said that.

My dad started to say something, but Aunt Ginny popped up next to him and he shut up.

"Scorpius, we're going to have you stay at our house instead of Ron's because of obvious reasons. Plus my brother's a git," she stated.

"Oi! I am not!" Dad said, making me laugh.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Potter," he said, his voice quiet, but happy.

My Mum smiled.

"Well, Scorpius, I already know you, so I can say you're close to me," she said, smiling.

Dad harrumphed.

"As long as we get a chance to talk about some _business _later, I guess I'm okay with it," he said.

I couldn't help but smile with happiness, this was perfect.

He was perfect.

We hadn't been together for long.

But honestly, he's sensible, and he says everything I need to hear, and I always feel so perfect with him. He's charming, and endearing, and he always keeps his promises. I can't help but love him.

**AN: So did you notice anything familiar at the end? Haha, tell me with a review! So what do you think? Next chapter is Christmas dinner at the Burrow and they start talking about **_**his**_** parents. Ooooh! Reviews make me happppyyyyyy(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas at the Burrrows

_Chapter 11_

_Christmas at the Burrow_

**AN: Soo...I'm on an airplane as I write this, and I'm flying to France! I'm excited...But barely awake, so please forgive me for any spelling errors. Anyways, Scorpius is spending Christmas at the Burrow, and things get fluffy. I got a review asking for me to do just one point of view, so here goes!**

_Rose POV_

I was so happy.

My mum absolutely adored Scorpius, and my father had taken a liking to him when he found out that Scorpius was a Chudley Cannons fan, too, and together they fiercely defended the team.

"Rose, dearie, I'm so happy you found Scorpius," a kind voice sounded, and I turned around to see my Grandmum Molly.

"Yeah, yes, me too," I blushed wildly.

"So do you love him?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Does he love you?"

I nodded again.

"Good. Now shoo, get out of my kitchen!" she said, pushing me out. And ran straight into Scorpius.

"Hi there," he breathed.

"H-h-hi," I stammered lamely.

He chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you get embarrassed?" he asked.

I shook my head, no.

"Well you are. You start stammering, and your cheeks turn bright red, and your eyes get all wide, and I love it. Well, I love you," he ended.

"And I love you-" I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on my own, and I couldn't help but smile into it. I loved him so much, he made my day by just smiling at me.

"Let's go flying," he suggested.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Why? Oh yes, that's right. You're afraid of falling."

"Yeah, I am," I said, a little defensively.

He grinned at me, and puffed out his chest.

"Why on earth would you be scared when I'm here?" he asked, a little mischievously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please Flower? I promise I won't let you get hurt. Ever," he said, all humor gone from his face.

I contemplated it, and then slowly nodded yes.

"Yes!" he shouted, making me giggle. "Let's go, Flower!"

We went to the broom shed, but he only took out one broom. I raised an eyebrow at him which he smirked at, before kissing my cheek, and saying, "I'm just going to guide you."

He mounted it and motioned for me to sit in front of him.

"Place your hands like this," he murmured, taking my hands and placing them on the broomstick before covering them with his own.

I leaned into his chest a little and let myself swoon for a moment.

"Comfortable?" he smirked at me.

"Very," I said happily.

"Let's go then," he said, kicking off.

We quickly flew upwards, the wind blowing in my face, making me giggle a bit, which made him laugh too.

"Why do you have to be so damn cute, Weasley?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "But then again, I am pretty sexy," he said, after a moment's consideration.

I just laughed, letting it echo into the night sky.

We flew around a bit, before landing.

"We should probably go in, we're opening presents now," he said, pointing at a clock. I nodded.

"So that was fun," I said. "I didn't fall and die."

He just rolled his eyes.

We walked over to the living room, where everyone was huddled around a small tree with a large pile of presents.

There Al sat, looking very lonely. He jumped up when he saw us and sarcastically said, "My best friends! You've stopped sucking each other's faces and remembered me!"

"Tell me about it, Al," Uncle Harry said, winking at Mum and Dad, making Dad blush and Mum grin cheekily.

"Okay, time to open presents!" James announced.

We all dove in.

After much unwrapping (I had to smack Al for getting me a book called 'How to Be Not Boring') I came to Scorpius' present.

I carefully unwrapped it and found a jewelry box. I opened it and found a necklace with a diamond rose on it.

"Oh, Scorp!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, and promptly started sobbing.

He patted my back and looked around with an alarmed expression.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't think you'd hate it so much, I-" I cut him off.

"I'm crying because I love it so much!" I sobbed.

"...What?"

My dad nodded wisely, and said, "I know mate. She gets it from her mum." He pointed at my mum who was sobbing into his cloak.

"It's just-just so sweet!" she wailed.

Christmas at the Burrows.

I love it.

**AN: I really liked this chapter! I know, how cliche was the broomride? I wanted to add something a bit sadder, but couldn't bring myself to. So I guess you'll have to wait!**


	12. Chapter 12: Malfoy

_Chapter 12_

_That's Not Me_

**AN: Well, I haven't written anything for this story in a year. I'm sorry :( But today I got a review that begged me to continue my story, and I feel like I should, just for you guys. I don't know, but I'm not feeling this story so much anymore, so I will write only two more chapters for it, and an epilogue. I'll make them long to make up for it, though.**

_Scorpius's POV_

Is it possible to have a perfect life forever?

Not when you're a Malfoy.

"Scorpiusssss," Rose sang.

"Roooooseee," I sang back to her.

"I'm bored."

"Then go do something, I'm writing a letter to my parents." We were at the Burrow, with some of the other Weasleys, and we had a week till we had to return to Hogwarts.

"What are you writing them?" she asked curiously, trying to peek over my shoulder.

"They want me to go home for the next week," I sighed, running my hand over my face. I usually stayed at Hogwarts or at Al's. I almost never went home. My grandfather and I…We don't see eye to eye.

"Oh!" her eyes lit up. "Well why don't we both go together? That way you can introduce me to them as your girlfriend!"

"Rose, you know I'd love to, but I don't want to give my grandfather a reason to kill me."

"How could he?" she scoffed. "He doesn't have his wand. And he's got nothing on you when it comes to muscles." She winked at me mischievously.

After the Dark Lord was killed, my grandparents and father had been found. My grandmother and my father had been given a second chance, on account of having saved Mr. Potter's life, and being only a child. My father had spent a few years in Azkaban, but had somehow gotten out after I was two.

But he had been required to give up his wand. And after a temper tantrum about how he would have to be a Muggle, he had finally agreed. So now he slouched around Malfoy Manor complaining about everything.

"Do you honestly want me to fight my grandfather, Rose? He is not going to be as accepting as your family was."

"Like Grandpa Weasley was accepting of you," she said.

"He was! He took me aside and told me that he completely understood that I was a good person! My grandfather isn't going to do that to you! He'll call you names, and I don't want to see that happen!" I was angry now. Why didn't she understand?

I grabbed my letter and ripped it in half, ashamed of my family.

"Scorp!" I heard her yell after me as I stalked out of the room. "Scorpius!"

I wasn't going to be near her. I was not going to be the one that Rose would marry, I wasn't good enough.

I got to my broom, and walked outside. I took one look at the sky and cursed.

"Bloody hell!" Of course when I wanted to fly away there would be a thunder storm.

"Scorpius!" I heard Rose's voice come from the house.

Looks like I had no other option. I pulled up the hood of my leather jacket, and got onto my broom.

"Here I go," I said sarcastically. And I was gone.

Where was I going? I don't know. I couldn't tell which way was right, and which way was left. I could barely see the built in compass on my broom.

I tried to pull out my wand from my back pocket so that I could place a spell that would help me successfully see. My goal was to fly back to Hogwarts and wait there until break was over. Then Rose would probably break up with me. Great.

All of these emotions made me yank out my wand a little forcefully, and suddenly I heard a huge "CRACK".

It wasn't thunder.

My wand was in two pieces, I could see the unicorn hair hanging out limply, being hit by the rain.

"No, no, no!" I groaned. Why was this happening to me? When would I finally have a normal, boring, Malfoy life?

I had no other option but to fly straight. Hopefully I would be able to outfly the storm.

"Life sucks, and then you die," I had heard Al say that once.

"Don't let people convince you that you are _normal_, Scorpius. You are not _normal. _You are a _Malfoy. _People hate you." My grandfather.

"Why do you have to be such a _failure_, Malfoy? Can't you just do something right for once?" Goyle.

"You are supposed to be my best friend! Obviously, I was _wrong." _Rose.

I was crying now. I was sure of it. Rain doesn't feel that warm against your cheeks, thunder doesn't sound like sobs.

Suddenly a flash of lightning hit a spot right in front of me.

"Bloody-!" I was falling in darkness. There were dark clouds surrounding me, and wind was whipping my face. I could hear the thunder now. I couldn't find my broom. The only thing I was holding was my wand. My _broken _wand.

"Reparo!" I said, panicked, hoping I could repair my wand miraculously. Nothing happened.

"Accio broom!" Nothing.

I gave up. I just fell. I closed my eyes and I fell.

What would people say?

"Good riddance." My grandfather.

My father wouldn't cry. My mother and grandmother would.

Would Rose?

I hoped so.

I wonder if they would find my body?

Probably not, I flew way off track. I wasn't close to anybody.

Well. I guess this was death. This must have been what the third Peverall brother felt, welcoming death. Hoping for it. I guess this was the end of my pathetic life.


	13. Chapter 13: Waking up Orange

_Chapter 12_

_Waking Up Orange_

**AN: Sorry if you wanted a chapter in Rose's POV, you're not getting it.**

**(: Love you, review!**

**Scorpius POV**

_Scorpius! Scorp, wake up!_

Wait…Rose?

_Scorpius, she giggled. There you are._

Her hair was down her back, and she wearing a sleeveless white sundress with a blue satin sash. Her ballet shoes were the same blue. She was an angel. And…She was smiling at me.

_So when are you going to wake up, sleepy head? She laughed delicately, eating her cake with a tiny fork. Wait…What?_

Oh. It was a dream. And where did she get that cake?

_Of course it's a dream silly. Why else would I be talking to you? And you really care more about my cake then you do about where you are? You idiot._

Rose was growing taller, her hair was getting redder, wilder, and her dress was changing. It was darkening, dancing, black. Her neckline was getting lower and lower, tantalizing, slipping. Her heels were the same black. Her sleeves disappeared. She was wearing black gloves up to her elbow, and a black ball gown. Suddenly the Rose standing in front of me was even more gorgeous than my first, innocent angel.

_Oh stop staring down my dress. I can't believe you even dreamed me here. Why would I want to spend any more time with you? You aren't worthy of me. Ugh, seriously Malfoy?_

I could feel my heart breaking with every single word coming out of her ruby red ribbon lips. 'Please' I wanted to say 'Please stop'. She cackled.

_Stop? You want me to stop? Oh this is ridiculous! I could be spending my time with more noble people. People that aren't a Malfoy. I'm leaving. I'll see you, Scorpius._

She leaned down, and pressed her lips against mine. They tasted…Toxic. I spluttered, trying to cough it up, but I just couldn't.

_Bye, Scorp._

She said my name condescendingly, gave me one last disgusted glance, and turned around. She walked away without another look.

And even though I was choking on the poison she had just placed in my body, I couldn't help but watch her walk away.

"Woah!" I jolted upwards, clasping my face in my hands.

I was sweating, and I was in pain. Lots of pain. I had moved my left arm and seriously regretted it. It felt like a billion bug bites, simultaneously biting my skin.

"Rose" I groaned.

Then I realized. I was alive. And I was sitting on a bed.

An orange bed. In an orange room.

Now who do we know that could have an orange room with an orange bed that would be willing to help a withered stranger?

"Scorpius, you woke up!" a dreamy voice floated into the room.

Okay. That sounded just like the Scamander twins, except female…

Into my room came Luna Lovegood Scamander.

"My husband found you lying face down in our Plimpies garden. We were so worried that we were too late," she said, placing a wet cloth over my feverish forehead.

"How did you know, how did you know who I was?" I spoke, my voice raspy from no use.

"My sons recognized you. Lorcan and Lysander," she smiled now, dreamily staring into my right ear.

"Oh, right" I said, scratching the aforementioned object.

"You look like your father, Draco," she said.

"Um, yeah, I guess. You know he's a different person now, he's, he's kinder, he-" I was cut off.

"It's a good thing. I always thought your father was very handsome, even if he was a little mean," she sat on the side of the bed, playing with a purple strand of thread she held in her hands.

"Oh um. Thank you," I began, but she interrupted me again.

"I know your father has changed. And I knew your mother in school, as well. She was in my year. She was a Ravenclaw too, you know."

I nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Scamander, for taking care of me-" she appeared to have not realized that I was talking.

"She was very nice to me. She never hid any of my books or shoes, like some of the other children." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, not that my mother didn't steal from you, but that other people did-" I rambled on before she cut me off again.

"You're welcome, you know. I can feel that you feel guilty, and want to thank me for taking care of you. But I'm glad I was able to care for someone. Ever since the twins went off to school, they haven't needed their mother very much. I was very happy to have a kid again," she looked at me with her little smile, and tilted her head.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "And thank you."

"Yes, yes. Now tell me all about Rose Weasley."

I choked.

"Oh come now. Haven't you realized by now that you talk in your sleep?"

After I had finished choking on air, I spun around to face her, bringing on another choking fit.

"How much do you know?" I choked out.

"Oh, just that you don't feel worthy. But I don't understand why. She loves you, you love her, her family loves you. And I'm sure your mother and father will love her," she spoke in the same tone that she had when she was talking about her Plimpies garden, like it wasn't my biggest problem in life we were talking about.

"I know my parents would adore her, but I highly doubt that my grandfather would."

"Oh, Lucius? He wasn't very nice."

"Yeah," I was a little worried for her sanity.

"Well, it isn't your fault that your family did the things they did in the past. They already had to pay for them, right? Then why should you have to pay for them as well? I think you should just talk to Rose."

I stared at her open-mouthed.

"You know, I think it's time for me to tell everyone where you are," she said thoughtfully.

"You mean, nobody's known where I've been for the past 2 weeks?"

"No…I'll go send an owl to the Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys…Right."

And she left the room.

I sighed. That was a lot for me to process. There was only one thing that really stuck to my exhausted brain.

Why should I have to go through my grandfather's punishment?

"Oh, Scorpius, I invited Rose and her parents, as well as your parents, and both of you grandparents for dinner in three days, okay? Alright!" and she wandered away.

"What! No!" I slammed my face into my pillow.

"Owwww."


	14. Chapter 14: Deadly Dinners

_Chapter 14_

_Deadly Dinners_

**AN: I'm an awful author who never updates, yeah yeah. Trust me, this will make a LOT more sense if you reread the whole story, or at least the previous two chapters. Love me.**

**Rose's POV**

"What on earth am I going to wear. Oh my gosh. I have dinner in 3 hours. With Scorpius. And his family. And my family. And the Scamanders. Which doesn't make sense. I have to wear dressy clothes, like, like, a, dress! I need to –"

"Well if you're done babbling like an idiot, I think I have a solution," Lily drawled, interrupting my steady stream of nonsense.

"…Right," I admitted sheepishly, hanging my head.

"Okay, I have a dress you can wear, and we can always call over Dominique to do your hair and makeup. We can have you looking like a princess in no time," she said, lazily flicking through the latest Witches' Weekly.

"Yeah!" I said, more confident.

"It's so weird that your boyfriend ended up at my boyfriend's house, huh?' she laughed airily. "But I don't know. Us Weasleys are always connected somehow."

I just nodded. It _was _weird that Scorp had ended up at the Scamanders'. Well, they took care of him, I guess.

"Now let's go try on some dresses."

Now I don't know if I've told you, but with Dominique and Lily, I have my own personal beauty parlor. Dominique is a genius with hair and make-up, while Lily had more dresses than a store.

"Okay, try this one on," Lily said, handing me a dress. I threw off my clothes and slipped it over my head.

I looked in the mirror. It was a strapless pale pink dress that puffed out at the bottom and stopped at my knees.

"My hair looks like carrots".

"Fine, fine, try this one".

A strapless black silk piece that flowed to the ground.

"I kind of want to look….Innocent".

"Pshh, making Rose Weasley look innocent, how challenging. Here, try this one".

She handed me a cotton dress, and I slipped it on.

"…Oh."

"I take it you like it?"

It was form-fitting and simple; a pale blue with pink flowers on it in big print, with a thin brown belt at the waist.

"You look hot," Lily snorted. "Sorry, innocent. But wear it with knee-high boots and I'm _sure _Scorpius will appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes, before sticking my head into the hallway.

"Hey, Hugh,' I shouted. "Floo Dom, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled.

What seemed like hours later, Dominique appeared, make-up case in hand.

"Hurry, Dom! Only 2 hours left!"

"Oh just sit down" she said.

I soon found myself with a head full of red ringlets, each one loose, and perfect.

"Thank you!" I said, trying not to move my head.

"And now for the make-up," she said, putting her blonde hair into a ponytail.

She kept it natural, using a lighter foundation on my upper eyelids, brown eyeliner at the corners, and just a dab of mascara. For my lips, she put a light pink gloss over them.

"I'm amazing," she said, satisfied.

"You look good, doll-face," Lily said, smirking.

"And I have an hour left to worry and practice what I'll say. Alright, thanks girls," I said, herding them out of the room, so that I could sit on my bed and be pathetic.

And now I had an opportunity to think.

**Scorpius's POV**

"Well I think the house looks decent if I may so myself. I wouldn't want to brag or anything," Luna tittered.

"Um, yes. It does. It looks lovely," I spoke uncertainly. Luna had finally allowed me out of the bed, and I was walking around normally again. She had been able to heal all my injuries, except for A bandage just a little bit above my left eye.

"So, are you nervous?" The same question would have sounded so…so gossipy if it hadn't come from Luna Scamander. Coming from her, it was sincere.

"Extremely. I don't know how I'll make it through. What if I just start talking nonsense?" I admitted to her, fidgeting with the cast.

"Oh don't worry. The boys and I got rid of all the Nargles a while back. You'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong, I'll start talking. Don't worry. I'm pretty good at changing subjects." And then she was gone.

And I was left to think about the disaster that was about to take place.

What was I going to wear? I was limited to the clothes that Lysander and Lorcan had, but we were luckily the same height.

However, I wasn't as…er…muscular, as them, and I was worried for how that would affect my appearance.

I ended up wearing the first thing I tried on- a pair of black skinny jeans, with a light blue buttoned up shirt. It was a bit loose on me, so I tucked it in. I wore the same mud-speckled sneakers I had come in…Oops.

I checked the time on my watch, which had surprisingly survived the fall.

Only a half an hour left.

**Rose's POV**

"Rosie, Rose? We're Flooing over to the Scamander's now, are you ready?" I heard my mom's voice floating up the staircase.

"Ah, crap," I muttered. "Yes, mum, I'll be down in a minute!"

I started for the boots that Lily left me, before sitting back down again.

_Innocent or hot? _I thought. _Mmm, probably innocent._

I grabbed a pair of ballet flats I found sitting in my closet, and slipped them on. I walked down the stairs, feeling a bit like Cinderella.

Hugo snickered. "Are you 'prepared', sis?"

"Yes, I am, thank you very much." And with that I turned around with my head held high, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and shouted out "…wait. Where do they live again?"

"Canary Cottage, dear," my mom said affectionately.

And with that, I was gone, with the sound of my dear brother's guffaws echoing in my ear.

I landed in front of a cozy fireplace, a bit shook up, but feeling much better than I would have if I had Side-Apparated with my father.

I dusted myself off, feeling a bit ashy, even though I knew I wasn't, and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounding scared and shaky, even to me.

"Rose?"

I heard his voice from behind me, and turned around. There he was, his hair messed up from a lack of gel, wearing a shirt that was too big for him, with a black eye. It was adorable, and kind of familiar.

I ran into him, and hugged him. "Scorpius!" I said, overjoyed to be able to hug him again, and smell him, and it was just so amazing…Until I realized that he still hadn't hugged me back.

"Hello, Grandfather," he said coldly, looking at something over my back.

**AN: Oops! Looks like you're going to have to wait for another chapter till the dinner!(; Don't worry, I'll post it soon, I promise. 3**

**Reviews make me upload faster!**


End file.
